1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrostimulator and a control device of the electrostimulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an electrostimulator that outputs electrostimulation to an agonist muscle or an antagonist muscle. For example, an electrostimulator disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-279536 applies electrostimulation to a leg during training of the leg, based on a change in an angle of a knee joint.